


Third on the Playlist

by seekingferret



Category: Broad City (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, so extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Abbi/Ilana 5ever. No, 6ever.





	Third on the Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



Song: "And I Am Telling You" by Jennifer Hudson

Ugh, sorry, had a youtube takedown. While I figure out a new embed, you can watch the vid here: http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/seekingferret/clips/third-on-the-playlist-1/video_view 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elipie for beta!


End file.
